Running from Love
by Maneo In Gloria
Summary: This is my attempt at a Non-demigod story. Percabeth. Thalico. Pery's the new guy at school and falling for the captain of the footbal team's girlfriend isnt helping him at all. Neither is the fact that she likes him back. May be a bit OOC. R&R Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I absolutly, 100%, completely do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians. I've wanted to write a story like this for a while now. This is for my Percabeth and Thailco fans! I Do Not Own Percy Jackson And the Olympians.**

**Percy's POV**

"We're doing what?" I yell. I'm sitting on my bed, gripping my bed mother sits next to me, rubbing my back like I'm a little kid. My eyes dart wildly around, looking for a solution.

"I found a better job in New York City, sweetie. It won't be that bad. I've already found a ….School for you….. And I found a great apartment and…." My mom goes on, trying to give me all of the reasons why it's great that we're moving. I appreciate that she's trying to make me feel better but I can't believe I'm leaving everyone.

"Okay….. But I have to go tell June…." I stand up and grab my jacket off my chair. I hug mom but I'm not really paying attention. "I'll be home before dinner!" I yell back to her. I walk through the door, wishing I hadn't failed my driving test.

As soon as my foot reaches the pavement, Thalia runs into me. "Watch were you're going, Perce. " She teases, somewhat.

"Sorry." I mutter, as I brush past her. Her gaze pierces the back of my head as I walk down the sidewalk. Before I know it, she grabs my arm, turning me around to face her.

"Perce, what's wrong? Is it June? I thought you didn't believe those rumors…" She looks worriedly at me. Immediately I feel a wave of gratitude wash over me. **(A/N: Hehe… see what I did there?) **Thalia and I have been friends since 2nd grade and she is probably the closest thing I have to family, besides my mother of' course.

We met when she took my sandwich, I took hers and she punched me square in the jaw. We've been best friends ever since, obviously. She takes care of me like an older sister and I would never tell her that I love it.

The rumors that she's talking about: Rumors have been floating around school that June is cheating on me and I honestly do believe the rumors.

"No, I will never believe those rumors." I have to protect my pride. "Thalia, I'm moving and I'm not sure how –"

"I'm coming with you." She says providently.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't leave your mom!" I argue

"Watch me. I have a bag packed at home already for a quick getaway. When you leave, I'll come with you."

I arrive at June's (*cough* *cough* Mansion *cough* *cough*) house and ring the doorbell. She comes to the door wearing her Pajamas. "Percy? What are you doing here so early?" She says as she rubs her eyes.

June and I met last year. Thalia set me up on a blind date. I should feel grateful, but honestly I've been waiting to break up with her for about a week now. This was my opportunity.

"Can we talk? It's important." I ask.

She sighs." UGG! Fine, Percy. This better be good. Like you giving me a bracelet or something….." she says as she directs me in.

I won't go into detail about how she yells, screams, and throws a fit. Needless to say, I'm directed out.

I already feel better about moving to New York City.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Class, we will be having two new students coming on Wednesday. I wanted you to know to avoid…. Well you know…" Our teacher, Ms. Janitoperenito says. Yes, it's quite a name. We just call her Ms. .J.

I look over at Nico and put a finger in my mouth, pretending to gag. He laughs and turns back to the board.

I met Nico in 1st grade when a jerk was trying to steal my lunch and he punched him with his tiny fists. I resented him at first. I could stand up for myself. It's the thought that counts though, right?

At home my step mom greets me by yelling," Go do your homework, Anniebell!" I sigh and walk straight to my room, tripping over my little brothers.

Wednesday comes fast and before I know it, Nico and I are sitting in Ms. J's class waiting for the new kid. Well actually kid_s_. It was changed. The bell rings and we all sit down in our seats. Unfortunately, Nico and I sit in the back of the classroom where all the empty seats are. _Oh goody_.

Ms. J rushes to the door when the know comes and welcomes them in graciously. A boy with jet black hair walks in with his head down and tries to come to the back with the girl. Ms. J won't let him go back without being introduced.

The girl grabs his arm and guides him to the front. The boy's head is still down and I can't see his face.

"Why don't you tell us your name and one fact about yourself? Why don't you go first sweetie." Ms. J says gesturing to the girl.

She clears her throat and steps up. Her hair is choppy, about shoulder length, and a bit darker than the boy's hair. Her eyes are deep grey and wary. She's wearing red, plaid pants and a Pouges **(MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE BAND!) ** T-shirt. She has black suspenders hanging from her pant.

"I'm Thalia Jackson and I wont take any sh-"

"OKAY! Thalia, I was joking!" The boy cuts in. His face is turned towards her and I still cant see it. "Well I guess its my turn. My name's Percy Jackson and I'm ADD."

His face finally lifts up and …. And….. _oh dear god….._ He has to be the most amazingly cuter person I have ever laid eyes on. _You've got a boyfriend!_ Some annoying voice in my head nags. His hair is shorter but not a buzz cut. His eyes are a dark pastel green*. He's wearing a gray button up shirt and an extremely loose black tie. He's wearing nice black pants and gray converse. That's right converse. He waves nonchalantly to the class.

Ms. J lets them take their seats behind nico and I. I try to ignore his presence directly behind me but its very very distracting. I stare at the board hoping my teacher wont call on me. Of course she does.

"…and the answer is… Annabeth?" she says. I shake my head," Oh uh.. um….. " I analyze the board quickly doing the math in my head," 7r squared plus the square root of 7?"

"That's right Annabeth. For that question. How about answering the one I just read out of the textbook? How about getting out your textbook?" She says impatiently. The class snickers. This is going to be a hard…

**Comments? Questions? suggestions? Guess what? you can put them all in a rveiw. haha but i would really appriciate it if you reveiwed. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I use this time at the beginning of my stories to explain/complain. I don't mean to sound whiney or anything but I go a lot of reviews about the eye thing. Really? I prefer the reviews to be about the whole story not just a small detail. To explain though: Yes, I made the eyes different. Why? Because I wanted to avoid a very much used cliché. Okay. Now I'm done with my little rant. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Percy's POV**

I stand at the front of the class awkwardly looking at my new classmates. My eye catches a really cute girl in the back. Her hair is very blond and she has a deep tan. She's whispering to a scary looking guy next to her and points in my direction. She's turning around so I turn to Thalia and say," Where do you wanna sit?"

She gestures to the back and we take our seats. I purposefully sit behind the girl. Her curly hair sweeps my desk and it distracts me.

"Annabeth?" the teacher calls. The girl jerks up and quickly analyzes the board. _Annabeth…_

I'm in a daze for the rest of class, imagining the girl and me. She taps her pencil on the desk rapidly, with her head in her hand. The minute the bell rings, she jumps out of her seat and races out of class. The scary-looking guy that sat next to her sighs and stands up. "Sorry Annabeth lacks some manners, but my name is Nico."

He grabs my hand and I try not to sink to my knees. He shakes Thalia's hand more gently, but it doesn't matter. She squeals and shakes her hand. He rushes over and takes her hand. "Oh god, I'm so sorry…" He goes on about how sorry he is but all Thalia is doing is blushing.

I leave the classroom and walk to my assigned locker. I push through the crowd and squeeze into the locker space. I get shoved in by the crowd and... Well let's just say I did _not_ need to know what the locker tasted like. A taller guy comes and moves the people away from me. "Sorry," He said," This school is like a zoo."

I shake his hand and say," It's alright, man. Thanks. I'm Percy."

"New kid, eh?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Is it really that obvious?" I laugh out.

"Hey, it's alright man. Let me show you to your next class."

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey Casey!" I yell to my boyfriend. He takes of his football helmet, shaking his hair. He runs up the bleachers and kisses me right away before saying," Hey."

Somehow, today his kisses aren't so sweet. I hug him back, my mind snapping to the new boy, Percy. _Get the hell outa here!_ "Do you wanna do something? I got my car back yesterday." I snap my mind back into focus. Casey had been in an accident about a month ago. He was texting me.

"Tempting, But I have… uh, homework to do." I lie. I really just don't feel like hanging out with him. I say goodbye to him and lope down to my car. I slide into my seat and slam the car door. I slide down the chair with my hands in my hair. I moan. _What the hell is wrong with me? One new boy and you're a freakin love-struck ditz._

I shake my head and start the car. As I'm pulling out the parking lot I nearly run over Percy. He's with the Grover kid. He sees me coming and pushes Grover out of the way before sprinting away. I roll down the window, stop, and get out of the car.

"Oh god, I am _so _sorry! I wasn't paying attention I-"I start.

"Percy, you made me crush my enchiladas!" Grover yells.

"Sorry man, but this chick just about to kill us, I was trying to help you." He retorts.

"I said I'm sorry." I say.

"Yeah, okay sweetheart." He says sarcastically.

"Well maybe if you had been paying attention you wouldn't have walked right in front of me."

"Sorry for trying to cross at the crosswalk."

"It doesn't matter if you were in the crosswalk if I'm about to run over you."

"You're _supposed _to stop."

"Accidents happen."

"My enchiladas!" Grover yells.

"_Shut up!_" Percy and I yell in unison.

I get into the car and slam the door. "See you around, Seaweed Brain. If you don't get run over first!' I yell as I speed out the parking lot. I arrive home and get out my cell phone. "Hey, Casey? You still up for doing something?"

**Percy's POV**

_I'm supposed to be angry_ I remind myself. I try to remember that I could have been killed by her but all I can remember are her eyes. _Deep, stormy grey. _

Grover goes on about his food while I wander down the sidewalk to my apartment. "Bye, Grover!" I yell to him. He waves his hand back and I walk through the door. My mother is in the kitchen, kneading some dough.

"Hi, honey. How was your first day?" she asks, with a twinge of worry in her voice. She wipes her hand on her apron as she walks over to me.

"Oh fine. I found out what lockers taste like, I made a new friend, and I almost got killed by a cute girl." I say neutrally.

My mom's face takes on her usual This-is-almost-what-I-was-expecting-but-not-quite face. I see it a lot. Like when I take my end-of-year tests.

I lay in bed all night, staring at my ceiling. Her eyes were furious, but amazing. _Gotta be mad. Gotta be mad. Gotta be mad…_ But the trith is, I'm not. Her face is burned into my eyes and I cant get her voice out of my head. Maybe tomorrow I can see her again…

**YAY! Another chapter of my non-demigod story. More Thailco next chapter. Very cute right? Should I incorporate Luke and Rachel somehow? I want to but I'm not sure how. Ideas? Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thanks guys for all of the reviews! I'm surprised at how well received this story is! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Annabeth's POV**

_The water laps at my mud covered hands as I look for more oysters. The sun is starting to go down and I need to be home soon, but something is holding me back. "I have to find a pearl first…" I mumble to myself. _

_ Percy walks over and takes my slimy hand. It's probably disgusting, but he doesn't seem to care. He whispers in my ear," I've found my pearl." He hugs me and kisses me. I smile up at him as he says;" I love you, Annabeth." I hug him so tight that I must be crushing him, but he doesn't protest. He kisses my fore head gently and I smile so much it makes my head dizzy. _

_ We walk over to our rock, where we sit down to wait for sunset. The tree above us hangs down, nearly touching the water. Its flowering branches are brushing our heads and I read up to grab a bud. I put it behind his ear. He looks ridiculous but he laughs it off as he does the same for me. We lay down on the rock, holding hands and watch the sun set. Our hands our still linked and I hope they always will be. "I love you too Percy." I lean into kiss him. I've just about meet his lips when-_

"ANNABETH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My step-mother's horrible voice screams up at me. For a moment I'm disappointed that it was only a dream, then I realize, I shouldn't' want that and I don't. _Do I..._

Now I'm happy it was only a dream I get out of bed. I feel a memory, like a buoy struggling to get to the surface of the water, trying to tell me something. My mother, my real mother, stroking my hair, is the only thing I can collect. I pull on my shorts and my _Save Ferris_ T-shirt with a scarf over top. **(A/N I love Ferris Beuler's day off. Just in case for this story, I DO NOT OWN THAT MOVIE!) **

I'm walking down the stairs when the memory hits me. _"Mom!" I yell to her. She pats on the bed right next to her and I climb up, holding tight onto my stuffed animal. _

_ "What's the matter, sweetie?" She asks as she strokes my hair._

_ "I had a dream. Daddy came home." I say with a tear rolling down my face. My father had been gone on a mission for the government. His job was top secret and he might not come home. _

_ "Why are you crying? That's a happy thought isn't it?" she asks me._

_ "It is. It was. Until I woke up and I realized it was just a dream." _

_ "Dreams are always more than imagination, Annabeth. They mean something. They mean that hope is more than hope. They mean that hope has become reality. It means that greater forces are helping you."_

I lean on the railing as the tears are streaming down my face. That was the day my mother was killed. We were driving to school, when a truck slammed into the side of the car. We lay in the car, crushed together. I only remember a few things here and there. The frantic 911 call of the truck driver. The sirens. My mother giving me my stuffed owl. She brushed some blood and glass from my face with weak fingers.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don't take my sunshine away…" She sang. Her voice was extremely weak and I saw the color drain from her face. I cried as the medics tore her hand from mine. _

_ I yelled for her to wake up. I screamed at her to wake up. I saw the electric current go through her body as the medic tried to revive her. _

_Then I saw it. _

_I saw her rise up and leave her body behind. She walked over to me in a flowing white dress, her wounds and scars gone. Her feet were barefoot, yet she walked on the glass as if it wasn't there. She reached me and tried to caress my face, but her hand went through me. I knew what it meant. It meant we could never snuggle, play, run, or talk again. She was gone. _

"_Dreams are more than imagination, Annabeth. Remember that. I love you..." she said as she faded away in a shower of golden light. _

_ "I love you too, mommy." I whispered before she was gone. The last I saw of her was her smile._

I collapse on the stairs, covered in my tears I didn't dare to waste when she passed. I was always _"Daddy's brave little soldier." _ Or "_Such a brave soul."_ I didn't want to break. I was paying for it now. I heard what they said about me when they thought I wasn't around "_She never cried?" "Didn't she love her mother?" "I'm glad she's not my child." _

I had blocked that day out until now. I didn't want to remember. I realize now that my brain didn't want me to forget. _He made me remember…_ I hate him. He made me break. He made me remember.

He also made me remember what I'm going on for. For my mother. Her honor. Percy can keep me strong…..

**Thalia's POV**

I leave for school without Percy; he's still in the bathroom trying to make his hair perfect for some special girl. I wait outside the school, waiting for the doors to open. A few people walk by, trying to pretend they aren't looking at me.

I see the Nico boy coming up the side walk. His hair is billowing in the wind and his jacket flapping behind him. He looks up directly at me. I turn away, my face burning in the morning wind. _I've been caught staring…_

He walks up beside me and nudges my shoulder. "How's your hand?" He asks.

"Swollen thanks." I tease.

His cheeks turn a shade pinker and He looks at his feet. "Ha-ha sorry…"

"Don't be. Think of it as an initiation." I laugh.

He looks up at me and I smile. If my cheeks are as pink as his… _Oh dear god…_

I'm about to hug him when Percy decides to waltz right in between us. "Hey, Thalia. Why are your cheeks so red?"

I'd have punched him if Annabeth hadn't come up to Nico to hug him. She whispered something in his ear and his face went pale. "Meet me after school." He says to her.

Annabeth turns to Percy for just a second, but in her eyes I see so many emotions: Anger, Sorrow, and something that I don't believe. I see just a hint of longing.

The doors open and Nico gestures me ahead. I blush and follow Percy. Percy turns around to me and whispers," Someone's got a crush."

I punch him in his shoulder and say," Shut up."

He mutters as he walks away," That's not a no…"

**Okay so you have some sad history on Annabeth and more Thalico. I would love reviews and ideas. Any and all ideas are appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**~Manēo in Gloria **


	4. 4

**Percy's POV**

I can feel her eyes piercing the back of my head. I tap my pencil nervously and try to glance back there but she just glares at me. I get out a piece of paper and scribble down on it:

_Are you mad at me? _

I fold it up and toss it behind me and hope she catches it. She does and a few seconds later she taps it against my shoulder. I open it to find the words:

_**A bit.**_

_Because of yesterday and the car thing? _

_**No**_

_What the hell else could it be? We've known each other for barely a day._

_**You seem like a jerk.**_

_So do you_

_**What the HELL? We don't even know each other. How can **_**I**_** seem like a jerk?**_

_You just freakin called me a jerk and I can't call you one? Sorry, princess, not everyone in this world is going to like you._

_**You would know…**_

_THIS is what I'm talking about! This is why you're a jerk. _

_**You wanna know why I acted like I did? Because MY MOTHER DIED! I finally broke and you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So if you wanna still be an (***_**cough* *cough* censored *cough*cough*)** _**about it you can go right ahead. See if I care.**_

I tap my pencil on the desk, nervously, and try to write an apology, but Ms. Penske walks over to me. "Mr. Jackson, may I have that note?"

"Um…. No." I say, looking at her dead-serious. A few kids in in the class snicker and Annabeth is holding her breath behind me. Ms. Penske snatches the note from my hands anyway, my "I'm so sorry" half written inside.

I watch her walk to the front of the classroom and for a moment I'm afraid she is about to read it in front of the class but she veers to the right to sit down. I pretend to work on the worksheets she gave us but I'm keeping one eye on her.

My stomach drops when I see her open up the letter and she starts to read it. I see her eyes widen in horror and she must be reading Annabeth's little name for me. Annabeth and I burst out laughing.

She looks up at us and I lower my eyes. The bell rings and I grab Annabeth's arm before she can bolt and I stand up next to her. She stares up at me and I try to hug her. Keyword: Try.

She gets out of my grip, looking at me like I'm crazy. "What? You don't want a hug from _The Percy?_" I say teasing.

She's trying very hard not to laugh but it isn't working," Ha-Ha No. Stay away from me." She says, laughing. I finally catch her and hug her as she squirms. Annabeth gives up and she looks up at me. We finally stop laughing and she looks up at me.

_KISS HER YOU FOOL!_ I think to myself. She's leaning in and I'm about to kiss her when _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry is playing on her phone. (I don't own that song)

The moment passes and she looks down at her phone. I clear my throat and say," I, uh, need to, uh, go to my next class."

"Uh, yeah okay. I have to go, uh, help out my, uh, um, boyfriend." She mumbles. My stomach drops to the floor when I hear that she has a boyfriend. _A boyfriend?_

WE leave the classroom and go separate ways. "Where were you?" I hear over my shoulder. Thalia is standing next to me.

"Oh, uh, I was just apologizing to that Annabeth chick." I say, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh man, Percy! You can't go anywhere without falling for some girl." She says.

"Who ever said I like her?" I yell.

"Percy, I was waiting for you outside the classroom. I looked in after a while." She says matter-of-factly.

I laugh nervously and turn away," Oh, heh heh yeah. Well. I wasn't-"I try to say but I am cut off by Annabeth running up to Thalia.

"Hey Thalia. Could we go somewhere today? I kinda wanna- Oh, uh, hi Percy. Um…." She stares at her feet and I mumble something that sounds like "yawelkaygodagobai" translation: Yeah, well,okay, Gotta go, bye.

I walk away and I hear Thalia sigh behind me.

~~~~~~ Break~~~~~~~

School ends and Grover decides that it will be fun to go to the football game tonight. I drag Thalia along with me because if I went without her, she might kill me. Along the way, Thalia and grover get to know each other.

Thalia chooses a seat next to Annabeth. Of'course. Thalia sits in between us and I sit next to grover. We make jokes during the game and I pretend not to notice Annabeth. The game drags on and on and on…

The game ends with a touchdown by the football captain, (big surprise there) and Annabeth insists that we wait to go see the team. I was weary of the huge thunderheads rolling in over the empire state building.

They creep closer and closer and the team still isn't out of the locker room. Annabeth is about to give up, I think, when they finally come out. The stadium is relatively empty.

Annabeth rushes onto the field and I'm surprised they let her. Nico appears close behind us and sighs. "what's up?" I ask him.

"I hate those jocks, but Annabeth think I still have to be friends with them." He says looking down.

"Why?" I question.

"because, well I think it would be better for toy to find out for yourself." He smirks and walks onto the field after Annabeth. I Follow him and nearly fall down the three steps. If you havnt noticed yet, I'm a bit clumsy.

The field is torn up and muddy. I trip a few more times before we catch up to Annabeth. She is almost caught up to the team when the captain turns around.

"Hey, Annie!" He yells. I see Annabeth cringe a bit at her pet name but she goes up to him. He hugs her but she doesn't hug him back.

"Hey, Casey. Can we, uh, talk tomorrow? After school?" she asks.

"oh, uh, sure." He says. He goes for a kiss, but she moves and he gets her cheek.

I look over at Nico and raise my eyebrow, as if asking _This guy is her boyfriend?_

He nods his head, looking at Annabeth with shame in his eyes. I can't compete with this guy. Captain of the football team, tall(er), "handsome". I bet anything that he's smart too.

But I Want Annabeth more than anything, right now. He can't compete with that.

It is on.

**R&R :D okay so not the best chapeter but i guess we all have our off days :/**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hey, Casey. Can we, uh, talk tomorrow? After school?" she asks._

**Annabeth's POV**

_*BBBZZZ BZZZZ* _I slap my hand over, to answer my phone. I put it on my face and mumble," Hello?"

"Annabeth? It's Nick*, Casey's friend." I hear the panic in his voice and I sit straight up.

"What Happened?" I asked, my tone matching his.

"Listen, Annabeth. Something happened last night. We were, uh, driving home, when this truck, it spun out of control and…. It's not looking good Annabeth. We're at Lenox Hill Hospital."

I throw on clothes and leave the house with a quick note about where I'm going. I'm calling Nico now.

"Annabeth, it's 5:30 in the morning, I was just-"

"Casey was in an accident, meet me at Lenox Hill Hospital."

He agrees and I speed through traffic trying to reach Casey.

** Percy's POV**

_*BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ* "What?" _I answer my phone. I hear a car starting in the background and Nico's voice.

"Percy, you gotta go to Lenox hill hospital. Annabeth-"

"What happened?" I Ask, my voice panicking.

"I'll pick you up and fill you in. be ready in five minutes. Bye." He hangs up the phones and I jump onto the floor. I toss on a shirt and jeans and run a brush through my hair. _Four minutes to go…_

My mind is on overload, imagining what might have happened to Annabeth. I'm pacing in my living room and looking out the window every now and then. My mother walks out of her room in her robes and messy hair," Percy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to the hospital with Nico. Annabeth was hurt bad and NICO HAS NOT SHOWN UP YET!"

"Who's Nico? Who's Annabeth?" she asks, sounding exasperated, but that may just be the sleep deprivation.

"Nico is a cool, weird guy I met first day of school, Annabeth is-" My voice falters. My mother looks at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oooohhhh… I see…." A horn honks outside and I throw on my jacket and wave good bye to my mom.

"Bye mom, txt when I get there. Not goin to school today, BYE!" I yell as I rush out. I get in the car and slam the door. Nico drives an old grey pickup truck with three seats up front. I look over to talk to Nico but Thalia is in my way.

"THALIA? What are you doing here?" I ask as Nico presses his foot on the gas.

"Same as you to-"she starts but Nico interrupts her.

"I asked her to come to help with Annabeth." He says as he weaves through traffic as best as he can.

"What exactly happened?" I ask as I grip the door when we nearly collide with a Delphi Strawberry Service** truck.

"Car accident, it was bad. Annabeth is in bad shape." My hands turn instantly clammy and sheen of sweat covers my forehead.

It takes us 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital because Nico decided to take a "Shortcut". The run through the doors, following Nico. Thalia is right beside me. We skid up to front desk and the receptionist glares at us, over her glasses.

"The pediatrician is not here." She scowls.

I push Nico over and loom over her head," Very funny. Except not to us, so if you don't mind im going to find my dying friend, goodbye and get a new job, where you aren't in contact with human beings."

We get directions from her and I sprint to her room. _She cant be hurt, she cant be hurt_. I shove open the door to her room and skid to a halt. What I see doesn't make any sense.

Casey is lying in bed while a nurse tended to all those wires hooked up to him. I whirl around as someone taps on my shoulder. Annabeth is there with a red face and eyes. Her cheeks are shiny with tears. Without thinking I hug her and whisper," thank god you're okay."

She looked at me and asked," Why wouldn't I be ?" she asks.

"Nico made it sound like… like you were hurt." I choke out.

"Percy, your face is red. So are your eyes…." She says looking at me with concern. I turn away wiping my face and trying to calm down.

"oh.. uh… huh Yeah sorry." I say. Nico catches up to me. Thalia is sitting in a chair across the hallway. Nico sits next to her, smiling as he looks at her. My big-brother-type-protection kicks in and I glare at nico. Annabeth's face goes back to despair when she see's me glare at nico.

She pushes away from me and says," I should go, uh, check on my _boyfriend_" she walks away from, leaving me feeling like a fool. Thalia tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Percy, your face is a mess, how did you go out in public like that?"

"Shut up!" I say as I stomp to the bathroom. I was too harsh. Thalia is basically my sister. I've looked after her and vise versa. I have to apologize, but at the moment I am such a mess, I don't feel like it.

**Okay so it was a short chapter but I had a bit of writers block. Don't judge. HAHA so please R&R. thanks guys!**

***hehe Nick, from my other story. Anyone catch that?**

****You knew I had to incorporate camp half-blood some how. That's there cover name and that's the van argus drives :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. The Last chapter: not my best. By a long shot. At the end of this one I would appreciate it if you guys have any tips, suggestion or constructive comments. Thanks guys! You're the best! I really really want to thank Percy's Favorite Sister for being so supportive and helpful with everything!**

** Thalia's POV**

I leave the hospital with Percy about an hour after we arrived. He gets in the car and slams the door. He turns the car on and peels out of the driveway right away. Nico let us borrow his truck but I don't think he will be getting it back the way Percy is driving.

"Perce! Slow down!" I say as we nearly collide with a motorcycle. He gave us a very nice gesture that I then returned.

"Sorry. I- I just… Sorry." He says as his foot lifts off the gas a bit. I think over the past month. I left my mother, who hasn't even sent the cops yet. Not a surprise. I took Percy's last name. I laugh at that thought. _Never thought that would happen…_

Percy fell in love, and had his heart broken. He's done this before. Many times. Never this Intense, but it's happened. Then there's Nico. Annabeth is determined to get us together, but I don't want her help or need it.

That's not to say I really want to… well, you know. And that's not to say I don't. I just… I … Ugh Never mind.

**Nico's POV**

Thalia and Percy left with my truck quickly so that meant I got to ride home with Annabeth. She came out of Casey's room an hour later and she asked to go. No tears just a concentrated look on her face that she gets when she's concentrating.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She snaps her head up at me like she just noticed I was there. I see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Fine" She's lying. She looked away when she said it. I don't push her yet. She needs time to recuperate, but Annabeth never takes much time to do that.

I take her to our place in the park to have lunch. I don't invite anyone else. She eats her sandwich mindlessly. Her eyes stare at nothing. I rub her shoulder and ask," Are you worried about Casey?"

She stares at me and says," Yes. More than I did this morning." She looks away again, like what she said made any sense. I hope Casey gets well soon or Annabeth might lose her mind.

_Stupid Alarm!_ My alarm is going off and my body is still asleep. The climb out of bed and drag myself to the dresser. My phone is sitting on top and I pick it up. I see that I have 2 missed calls and 3 new messages; All from Thalia.

Thinking of her, a lump forms in my throat and my stomach drops through the floor. I look through the messages, which consist of "I Need to talk to you." And "are you goin to school today?"

I throw on some clothes and head out the door. My hair is sticking up at weird angles, so I try to smooth it down, but it doesn't work. I lope up the steps to the doors. I try to throw the doors open but they're locked. A few people are on the steps to, but not Thalia.

I sit on the steps and lean my head on the stone railing. I see her car pull up and I sit up. She Gets out of the car and waves nonchalantly at me. I smile and wave back. _You're smiling? What has she done to you?_

She meets me at the top of the stairs and greets me," Hey, Nico. Can we talk?"

I nod and we head to the small park next to the school. I sit down in a patch of clovers next to her. She looks at me and says," So what are we gonna do about Annabeth and Percy?"

I'm completely thrown off guard and respond with something smart like," I unno"

She rolls her eyes and continues," Well, it's so obvious that they like each other. "

"Well, I think her mind is a bit preoccupied right now. You know, her boyfriend was almost killed." I snap.

"That's no excuse for her to snap at Percy." She argues.

"That's a perfect excuse!" I yell as I stand up.

She stands up next to me and says," So what? She was getting ready to break up with him anyway!"

"Why the hell would she tell you that? You're some little girl she met a month ago! I'm basically her brother!"

"Her brother? Her brother! Where were you when she found out Casey cheated on her? You were playing video games! You're nothing but a flakey liar!"

She storms away, but I grab her arm and twirl her around. "Thalia wait!"

"What?" She snaps. Without thinking, or having any plans, I smash my mouth to hers and hold on. She struggles at first then calms and wraps her arms around my neck. We break away and she says," That's a dangerous game Di angelo. If you weren't so amazing, I probably would have kicked your sorry behind to hell."

I lean in to kiss her again and hope that this doesn't end in disaster.

** Well, how was it? Comments? Oh! And I need a new character, so in your reviews if you could tell me:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background info:**

**Misc.: **

**THANKS GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Loved 'em all! \_/ - that's a boat for Percy's favorite sister haha

**Percy's POV**

I parked Nico's truck at his house and walk to mine. I stare at the ground, not thinking about anything. I sit down on the steps outside my apartment and hold my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting out here, but a girl, with wet blonde hair that goes down to her elbows, was leaning on the railing staring at me with wary, blue eyes.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin here?" She questioned.

"What? I… uh… I'm just… uh"

"Well? We aren't getting any younger."

Who was this girl? Who did she think she was? I'm just sitting on my steps in front of …. My … apartment... oh

"Hey, I'm sorry…." I say, waiting for her name.

"Hannah."

"Hey Hannah, I'm Percy. I thought this was my place. Sorry."

"Hey it's cool; I'm just givin you a hard time." She says, waving her hand dismissively. _Well, alrighty then_.

"K, well I gotta be goin, Hannah, so…" I wave goodbye, and start to head to my apartment.

"What's your rush? I don't bite." She shouts to me through the crowd. I turn around and get back to her. Hannah's hair is curling as it dries and I have a feeling that if it were completely dry, it would be shoulder length.

"Look, ah, I'm all for meeting pretty girls on the street and chatting, but I gotta go have dinner."

"At least give me your number."

I laugh and agree. Don't get me wrong about my intentions or anything. I am not one to give random strangers my number. She's cool and reminds me a bit of Thalia with her "I don't take crap" attitude. So at the most she could be my sister.

I say goodbye to Hannah and walk back to my apartment, hands in my jacket pockets. I lope up the steps and swing the door open. My mother is sitting on the stairs, waiting for me I suppose.

"Percy, Annabeth just called." She says her face ashen.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Casey, he's, uh, he's taken a turn for the worst. Well it's…it doesn't look like he'll make it."

If I had cared or even really knew that guy, I would be devastated. Really, I am sad. He is a human. He just rubs me the wrong way.

"Where is she?" I ask, calmly.

"At the hospital again. I think you should go to her."

"How? Can you drive me? I don't have money for a taxi."

"I'm sorry, honey, I have to go to work. Could you get a friend to take you?"

I call up Nico, but he said he's grounded. Thalia's at the hospital with Annabeth already. I have two choices left: I could walk or I could be an annoying jerk and ask Hannah to give me a ride.

I guess I'm gonna walk. The problem with walking is that there is the risk I could get mugged. People can see I'm fairly new to New York City. I'm an easy target. I start to head to the hospital. I keep my head down and try not to look at people in the eye.

I'm about half-way to the hospital, when I hear a gun click next to my ear and a hand grabs my elbow. I hear a gruff voice whisper urgently in my ear," The money, punk." I'm about to reach into my back pocket when I change my mind.

Okay, I'm not stupid, just stubborn.

"No." I choke out.

The mugger slams the gun into my temple and yells," Are you tryin to be a freakin hero or somethin? I said give me the money." I don't have a game plan, maybe just to get someone to actually notice what's going on or just to beat the guy senseless.

I pretend to reach for my wallet, but I'm really reaching for his other hand. Try to grab his arm but I miss by an inch and he smacks his gun against my face. By now, people have noticed and a circle of people have crowded around us.

I'm on my knees now; the only thing keeping me up is the mugger, holding my arm behind my back. I should be terrified, but I'm not. I realized as I fell to my knees, He doesn't want to kill me. He doesn't have the guts.

I have cut on my cheek, from the gun, that's bleeding down my face. I look up in the crowd and I see several people on their phone screaming for the police. _Cowards_. They can stand there and yell for help all they want, but no one will help. No one will even try. I'm feeling a bit weak and I don't think I can try to fight. I could give him the wallet, but I'm not the kind of person to give up like that.

I'm about to get up and try to fight, when I see curly blonde hair and blue eyes. _Hannah._ She gives me a knowing look and a wink. _Now is not the time to flirt Hannah! You gotta help… Oh_

I see her push through the crowds and get behind us in the crowd. I don't know what to brace for so I just take my time and pretend to reach for my wallet.

I hear a wild battle cry from behind and I rip free from my mugger. I look up just in time to see the gun skid away and Hannah tackle him. She bolts for the gun, but he grabs her leg and she falls on her face. I run towards the gun, but he gets there first. He's on his stomach and he aims the gun at Hannah. I shove her out of the way, the bullet missing both of us.

I see the police lights in the distance, but we may not make it that long. I lunge at the mugger, and grapple for the gun. He shoves me away and aims. Everything happens in slow motion. I see him wipe sweat and blood from his face and I see him aim his gun at my head. Then I see Hannah lunge at the gun trying to steal it again. It's too late, he fires the gun. I hear two shots.

Hannah must have thrown him off, because the bullet doesn't hit my head. I look down and blood is staining my shirt. I see the blood trickle down my side and onto the pavement that I just fell on. People are screaming and I see Hannah on the ground, her shirt covered in her own blood. I stand up, and stumble over to her. She's alive, but going unconscious.

"Hey, you're a little hurt." She says, her eyes glazed. The mugger is standing up and trying to run but the police arrive and catch him. They see us and yell urgently into their walkie-talkies.

I lie down and stare up at a building before everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you EVERYONE for all the Support. I would like to respond to a guest review I got right here. He or she said that I should make the characters similar to the ones in the book even without the mythology involved. I do agree, for the most part. I do try my best to make their personalities similar but I did warn in the summery that is may be a bit OOC. With the appearance, I wanted to keep away from the cliché of "sea-green eyes" and all that. I am going for original.**

** I do appreciate the review though. I'll try harder with the personalities though **

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth is sitting outside the hospital room, reading a magazine. "Hey" I say to her. She looks up at me and puts the magazine down.

Sighing she responds with a half-hearted greeting. I sit next to her and rub her back as she puts her head in one of her hands. She doesn't speak for a while and I don't ask. I can see her bottom lip quivering and her nostrils flaring as she fights off sobbing.

She sighs and leans back," They brought him back." She says attempting a laugh but ending in a sob. "He was gone. Dead for 2 seconds. They saved him. He- He's better now. Casey is going to live."

I rub her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. I can hear the heart monitor in Casey's room. It's steady but distracting. My phone started to play _Some Nights_ by Fun. **(A/N I don't own it. Too bad though. It's my favoritest song)**

Percy's name flashes on the screen and I reluctantly answer it. "You coming?" I ask immediately.

"I was hopin you could give me a ride."

"Dude, I'm already here." I look back at Annabeth and whisper in the phone," Whatever you do get here quick. She's falling apart."

"I'm on it. I'll try to find a ride. See ya soon. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket and head to Annabeth. She looks at me, her face smeared with make-up. " You know if I didn't know you, I would say you and Percy were married," She says with a laugh.

I cringe and nearly yell," Ughh, no. Never." I wave my hand dismissively. I try to keep her smiling and laughing but I start to run out of things to say. A half an hour passes and Percy doesn't show up. The sister in me kicks in and I start to imagine all of the worst things that could have happened even though I know they didn't.

I offer to get Annabeth a fruit cup from the cafeteria. I half to walk through the emergency room to get there. I try to cover my eyes, to avoid the bloody mangled people. I'm about out when I hear a moan.

It makes me stop, nearly falling over. I lift my hand from my eyes and turn around slowly, so I have time to pray that it's not who I think it is.

I look across the room near the center. My stomach drops through the floor and down a couple levels. Panic kicks into my system and I sprint to Him. I might have shoved people on my way over, but I'm here now. I grab my brother's hand and look him in the eyes.

I search my mind for something to say but I look over at my mind stops at the sight of the huge red spot growing at Percy's stomach. I open my mouth, with only a gagged noise coming out.

He gives me a weak smile and croaks out," I got a ride here…" With that he tries a weak laugh but winces and goes unconscious again. People come over and start pushing his gurney to surgery. I let go of his hand and watch with tear filled eyes as he goes down the hall.

I go into the bathroom and clean up. I know how to keep from crying. That's what happens when you live with a mother like mine. I clear my face and touch up my make-up. I grab a fruit cup and head back to Annabeth. My mind reels with concern for Percy. I feel a tear creeping up on me. I try to keep it away and eventually I have to wipe it from my cheek.

Annabeth's make-up is still smeared when I get to her and she looks pathetic when her concerned eyes reach mine. "Thalia, why have you been crying?" She asks me, wrapping an arm around me.

I stay steady for a moment keeping my tears away. The moment I try to speak, a sob escapes my throat and I put my head in my hands as I pour out my tears.

Through my gasps I choke out," Percy… i-is in….. sur- sur- surgery….."

Annabeth's hands go to her mouth covering her nose as well. She shakes her head her eyes open wide. She moves her hand away and says," but he said he was coming and I… What…. How… no."

I try to wipe my face and sniff my nose. I don't want to make the wrong impression on the people here at the hospital.

"Well, is he going to make it?" Annabeth asks, her voice strangled by crying.

"I- I don't know. I just don't know."

**SHORT CHAPTER! Cause I know you guys love those. ****|Sarcasm|**** (That's my sarcasm sign for you Big bang theory watchers ;)) Sorry I just hit writers block. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love if you could put them in your reviews that you just love to write, right? Jk so um I don't mean to sound snobbish but ummm: I would really prefer not to get guest reviews. While I do appreciate the reviews, I would love to be able to reply easier and not have to rant at the beginning like I did here. It's really not hard to set up an account. So uhh yeah, okay I'm done, R&R with your reviews. THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T KILL ME! Im sorry Ive just hit ta huge case of writers block and I started playing trumpet and ive just been super busy! seriously I will be trying to update more. The more reviews I get the more confidence I get. If you read this, review it. Haha even if you have constructive criticism. OH! And don't say "Your story SUCKS!" yeah, um, tell me why so I can try to fix it. THANKS! Go TEAM M.I.G!**

** Nico's POV**

"FINE!" I scream to my mom before slamming my bedroom door. I put my palms and head on my door staring down at my converse. I take my leather jacket off and slam it on the wall across from me and slid down my door, my head in my hands.

_Grounded again._ I look up and ruffle my hair. When I look up, I see the picture on my nightstand. I reach up slowly and grab the picture of my nightstand. I hold it in my hands in my lap.

It's me and my mother, my real mother, in the yard at my old house. I was 13. Still pale, ruffled hair, but not quite so gaunt- looking. My mother was behind me hugging me. Her smile is perfect and she looks so beautiful.

I remember taking this picture. A month before it happened. One month before my happy world turned on me. It was supposed to be a vacation.

_Flashback_

_ WE pulled into a parking garage across the street from the Hotel. She turned the car off and looked at me. "I'll go check in sweetie, why don't you start unloading everything?" she asked me. I agree and she walked to the hotel. I stared unloading the car and I had just finished, when the explosion came. Debris flew in slow motion through the opening in the garage. _

_ I leapt behind the car as a giant piece of concrete flew through the windshield of the car. I waited for what felt like an hour for the rubble to stop flying. It had stopped, why wasn't I moving? Why not? I thought of my mom. After that it was a blur. I remember leaping down the stairs I remember the people, lying dead on the ground. My mother, up against the wall. Her eyes half open. I stayed with her until her hands turned cold and the color drained from her face. _

_End of Flashback_

I had no one to live with. I was shoved into an orphanage where I spent most of my time staring at the walls. I was eventually adopted. My name is legally Nico Crawly. I still go by Nico Di Angelo. My mother's name.

I crawl into my bed and pull my sheets over my head and try to drift off to sleep.

I jerk awake and my mind is frantic. _I gotta go to the hospital._ Im nearly out the door when I stop. _Why am I going to the hospital? _I'm about to sit down when that little voice in the back of my head says _what if your meant to go?_

I bolt to the hospital. Im in the emergency room. Things are frantic. A girl on a stretcher is in there. They're about to wheel her into emergency surgery when I hear something I don't want to hear.

"percy… was percy…. Shot?" she mumbles into her nurses ear.

I rush to her and shove the nurse aside. "Percy.. you know Percy? What happened?"

"mugger… gun…. Shots….." the nurse grab my shoulder and give me her "reassuring" nurses voice.

"Now sweetie, she needs care and you can wait for her out here, now if you'll-"

"Percy Jackson. Where is he?!" I demand.

The nurse looks agitated. She continues," Sweetie he is in intensive care right now. If you know his gaurdians please contact them otherwise there is nothing you can do for him."

I turn away and take out my cell phone. I stare at the contact Sally Jackson for 5 minutes wondering what I will say to her.

I finally press the call button. I count the rings: _1…..2…..3…..4….._"Hello?" Says Sally cheerily on the other side.

"Sally, listen, um… I have… some bad news. Percy… percy's in the hospital. We need you to come down." I hear silence then the beeping that signals the person the the other end has hung up.

I see Thalia on other side of the emergency room. She runs into my arms and cries into my shoulder. I pat her head and prpay to every god I can name that everything will be okay.

**Short but Im sorry. Writers block! Reveiws please with ideas~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to disappoint you but I seriously need some help. I am seriously fresh out of ideas. ISo this is my call to you. Heres what I need:**

A character. He/she will be precy's nurse.

A problem for Annabeth

A plot development point

Anything else you think coulf help me out with this story.

Im not asking you to give me all 4. Pick as many as you can and review. If y=teres something that could be improved on in my story please tell me.

Im sorry my updating has been so sloppy but the problem is I get a lot of people are saying I need to update soon but when I try to rush my writing gets …. Chaotic.

so a second part of this odd update

chose one:

Update more often even if it means sloppy writing

Have better writing even if it means less updating

K so if you are reading this please review and tell me


End file.
